Cross My Heart
by hhwgv
Summary: Sam decides Kevin could use a break from translating the Angel Tablet, so they go for a little walk in the woods. It's written in first-person from Kevin's POV. This is my first time writing a fic in first person, so reviews are much appreciated! Inspired by the song Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench


Every day was the same routine. I rolled out of bed, got some coffee, and went to the library to try to translate the angel tablet. I was so tired of staring at that rock, but at least it kept me distracted. Sometimes I liked it when Sam and Dean were out on a hunt… at least then Dean wasn't continuously hounding me about what the tablet said. I swear, it felt like the only reason Dean kept me around was because I was useful. More than once, Sam came to apologize for his brother. I always preferred talking to Sam, he actually treated me like a person. Dean really only talked to me when he needed information.

"Hey, Kevin," Sam said casually, making me jump. I hadn't heard him come in. He clapped me on the shoulder and laughed before going to sit across from me. "Anything I can help with?"

"Uh, do you have a gun on you? Because then you could do me a favour and shoot me," I replied sarcastically. Sam laughed, god, he had a great laugh.

"Need a break?" Sam asked, still grinning.

"Oh yeah," I nodded. I had been in the library for who knows how many hours. I had no clue what time of day it was or even _what_ day it was. "But if I go anywhere in the bunker, Dean will see me and ask why I'm not working on this," I tapped the angel tablet.

"I have an idea," Sam exclaimed. "Come with me." He checked to make sure Dean was still in his room before leading me through the hall, up the stairs, and out the door. "Outside, the one place Dean won't look for you." He nudged my arm and smiled, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Now what, we just stand here?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No… I have somewhere I want to show you," Sam responded before walking into the woods. It was a warm fall day, the leaves on the trees shone different shades of orange, red, and gold. I'm not exactly sure how far we walked, but it didn't take long before we got to a small clearing. Sam lay down in the grass and pat the ground next to him, motioning for me to join.

We lay there in silence. Well, as silent as nature can be. I could hear the babbling of a creek nearby and the songs of birds in the trees around us. It felt nice to have the sun on my face, especially after being stuck in the bunker for so long. I turned and looked at Sam. His eyes were closed and his lips were curved into a slight smile. "This is nice," I sighed.

"Yeah," Sam murmured. "We need to do this more often." He started picking at the grass beside him, his hand brushing against mine with every blade he pulled out. I didn't know if I should move my hand, but he didn't seem to mind the contact, so I left it.

The next time I looked at Sam, he was already looking at me. He smiled when we made eye contact, showing the dimples on his cheeks. "Kevin, I need to tell you something," he said, slight urgency in his voice.

I could feel my heart start to beat faster, hoping he'd tell me what I'd been too afraid to tell him. "Okay," I squeaked. He had stopped pulling out the grass and the back of his hand was pressed against mine.

"It might be a little awkward," he warned.

Could it be? Would he say what I thought he was going to say? "Just tell me," I coaxed gently.

He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "I think I'm in love with you," He told me quietly as he opened his eyes. I couldn't believe what I'd heard. I'd wanted to hear him say it for a long time, but I never thought he actually would.

"Really?" I asked, my voice smaller than usual. The sun shone golden in his hair as he nodded, his eyes searching my face for a response. "I think I'm in love with you, too," I echoed and Sam exhaled as if he'd been holding his breath. He grinned and took my hand, intertwining his fingers in mine.

"So what does that make us?" he inquired timidly. "Boyfriends?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

My heart fluttered at the word and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Yeah," I answered. "You can call us whatever you want, as long as I get to do this." I leaned toward him and gently pressed my lips onto his. At the beginning of the day, I would never have imagined this. I smiled at him and leaned back.

Sam pulled me towards him and kissed me harder. His lips and tongue tasted like sweetened coffee. I liked the way his hands felt, one in the hair on the nape of my neck, the other on the small of my back. His hair was soft between my fingers. Our chests were pressed together, I'm sure he could feel my heart pounding.

It had been a long time since I felt as safe as I did in that moment. With Sam's strong arms holding me, I felt like I would always be protected. When we broke the kiss, I gave him another peck on the lips before resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. He laid his head back on the grass and we let the sounds of nature sing us to sleep, our bodies as close as possible, our breathing matched. Waking up later, with the warmth of the sun on my face and the warmth of Sam's body against mine, was the most peaceful moment I had since learning that I was a prophet. In that moment, everything made sense. There was nothing to translate, nothing to figure out. We were together and that was all we needed to know.


End file.
